


Subs Equal Trouble

by lovealways21



Series: The Bings and The Tribbianis [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: Joey and his love for meatball subs gets him in trouble with his wife.... a lot.





	Subs Equal Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the JR thread on fanforum at the couples board. Hope you all enjoy!

"Hey, dad!" Rayne called, entering the living room.

"Yes, sweetie?" he replied, his eyes figuratively glued to the tv.

"Dad, can I stay out an hour late tonight, please?" Rayne asked her father as she slowly approached him in his recliner.

"Ask your mom," he answered, still not taking his eyes off of the tv.

Rayne sighed. "But she's not home from work yet."

"Then, no," her dad replied. "You know your mom is the boss in this house."

Rolling her eyes, Rayne walked closer as she pulled out her secret weapon from behind her back. "I got you something." She smirked waving it next to his head so the aroma of it would reveal itself to him.

The tv was paused immediately as he turned the chair to face her and the meatball sub she held in her hand. "Oh, Rayne. You know your dad so well."

Rayne shrugged and smiled. "A meatball sub for the best dad in the world."

Her dad reached forward and took the sub from her, eyeing it as he would his own wife.

With her father distracted, Rayne asked again. "Can I stay out an hour late tonight?"

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled as he slowly unwrapped the sub from it's confines. "How you doin'?"

Rayne grinned in victory, turning on her heel and rushing for the front door. "Thank you, daddy! Love you!" she exclaimed, throwing the front door open only to come face to face with her mother. "Hi, mom. Bye, mom. See you at 12."

Rayne was already halfway down the front sidewalk when her mom called after her, "What? Your curfew is 11!"

"Daddy said I could stay out an hour later."

"He did what?" her mother asked, turning back to walk into the house. "Joey Tribbiani, did you tell our daughter she could stay out an hour later?"

Joey looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Hey, Rach. What'd you say?"

Rachel glanced down at Joey's hands and the sub in them, and then back up to him. "Unbelievable," she said, shaking her head. "You and subs," she muttered under her breath as she shut the front door and proceeded to make her way down the hall to her home office.


End file.
